dragon_adventuresfandomcom-20200222-history
Wasteland
It had been mentioned in a stream that the Wasteland would release sometime around twenty-eighth of February, however the date has not been truly confirmed. Like most of the major updates, there will be a timer counting down to the update beforehand. CAUTION: You may lose your sanity from this update. The Wasteland is an upcoming world that will be released soon, though we do not know much about it quite yet. Geologically, it appears to be an irradiated crater-island, surrounded on all sides by some sort of acidic liquid and a jagged border of upturned sediment at the rim of the structure, along with another ring in the interior of the crater. In the center of it all is a bright neon green circle of possibly highly radioactive liquid, and in the center of that is a large platform. A few large caves are littered throughout the map; all of which are mostly visible and include a few Tesla coil lanterns hanging from the ceilings. Smaller islands float in the sky above the crater; some are attached to the ground by massive chains and others have broken off to now float freely, perhaps due to corrosion or oxidation over time. Multiple dark and ominous buildings sparsely populate the map, the largest adorning a throne atop its highest tower's battlement. What We Know There are three confirmed species of dragons so far, both Radidon (Toxic) and Neroxide (Mantis) are now complete, and the model of the third dragon, Venid (Wasp), is currently colored and fully separated. Ery has begun rigging and animating it. The Wasteland has been confirmed to be a PvP world, so remember to hold onto your socks and run as fast and as far as you can when someone assaults you over an egg. The Wasteland will be unlocked through a quest involving multiple steps that you have to take within a 24 hour period. After 24 hours, your progress on the quest will be reset, though you can always try again if you did not unlock it in time. (Note: This information was taken from the February update document. It is very likely subject to change upon release of this world.) # One task will be to kill toxic mobs (these mobs will be able to spawn anywhere in any PvP world). They will drop 1-3 "toxic crystals" (item name subject to change) and you will be required to collect 250 of this item. # The toxic boss mob will spawn every 5-10 minutes if the world currently doesn't have one spawned in (also applies to any PvP world), and you have to kill this boss independently as you will be the only one only to be able to affect it on your client. If you kill this boss, it will drop 1-2 toxic waste. You will need 20 pieces of toxic waste, plus the 250 toxic crystals, to unlock the Wasteland. The wasteland egg is a egg with the base being green, and splotches of black, and having a belt. It is possible the belt is the egg being infertile and you have to find a key to make it fertile. According to a live stream Erythia did in the Discord's general voice channel, when you first find the egg in the Wasteland, there is a 90% chance that the egg you find will be infertile and you will have to do something in order to fertilize and hatch the egg. As confirmed by a separate stream, there is no sacrificing dragons for breeding; they are simply going to breed normally, and you wont need to sacrifice a dragon to hatch the egg. However, it is confirmed you will need to sacrifice a toxic element dragon with the shards/crystals collected from earlier to enter the world. Currently Known Dragons * [[Radidon (Toxic)|''Radidon (Toxic)]] * [[Neroxide (Mantis)|''Neroxide (Mantis)]] * [[Venid (Wasp)|''Venid (Wasp)]] Map + Miscellaneous Gallery Screen Shot 2020-02-16 at 3.54.13 PM.png More wasteland leaksss.png Screenshot (7)-0.png|a side pic of the mobs in this world Screenshot (6)-0.png|a back pic of the mobs in this world Screen Shot 2020-02-09 at 4.03.14 PM.png Eggo-0.png|The Wasteland egg shown in all of it's glory. 20200205 222058.png|A leaked preview of the Wasteland map. Toxic mobs.png|An example of the toxic mobs you would find throughout the worlds. Screen Shot 2020-02-09 at 4.03.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2020-02-09 at 4.03.29 PM.png ''Radidon (Toxic) ''''Gallery 20200205_222224.jpg| The first concept art for the second Wasteland dragon, which Ery leaked during a stream. 1b228fa367c267deecd9388b72b9f4c9.png Wasteland1.png Wasteland3.png Wasteland2.png Wingy boy.png Pred go nom.png Fancy boy posing.png [[Neroxide (Mantis)|''Neroxide (Mantis)]] Gallery'' Screenshot (8)-0.png|growing cycle Screenshot (12)-0.png 922429003c276b4dd41c27a7d8da15dc.png Screen Shot 2020-02-05 at 6.15.12 PM.png [[Venid (Wasp)|''Venid (Wasp)]] Gallery'' Venid Wasp.png 6dd1669958239b4bdbbb84150b1cc83c.png 0ca4c4397ca9440b1ae81672e9f4d7f6.png 34d80acd7d95a6d5062b8830c6543f8c.png Screenshot 1137-0.png Screenshot 1137.png Category:Worlds Category:Unreleased